Simple And Clean
by StakeMeSpike04
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy got out for a midnight walk that helps them discover something they haven't before-themselves. BBRae


This is about Raven and Beast Boy's relationship and what they've gone through together. Warning: Major BBRae in here so if you like Terra/BB or don't like BB/Rae than I advise you not to read. However, if you do, I really hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not any of the stuff inside this documentation except for everything besides the titans.

Simple and Clean

* * *

Beauty can not be hidden, but often times it is hard to see. This is how it was for Raven, mystery of the Teen Titans. She was not shy, yet she did not socialize. She was not glamorous, yet she was too good for the stereotypical image of girlhood. She was not genius, but she was highly intelligent, her mind cunning and sharp like the eyes of a dark bird. This may all be true and good, but it did not change the place Raven held in her world.

She was restricted, a monster held in its own cage on its own will. Yet she was not a monster like she thought, but a person, with a heart, body and soul that she could control if she so wished it. It was, however, extremely difficult to be against her nature, to try and turn away from the evil her body begged to release and consume.

Darkness surrounded the teenage girl's world as it did her room. One walking into Raven's room would assume it was merely a hugely oversized broom closet that was neatly cleaned and eerily decorated. No windows shown through, no light source gave way except a few crimson lamps that could be turned on at will. The books held on Raven's wall were numerous and individual to her own interests, but categorized in sections neatly for pleasurable leisure.

The dark beauty sat on her bed, leaning against the headboard, reading intently by a crimson light. The leather bound book propped on her knees was entitled, "Wake Me Up When September Ends". It was a fairly large novel of the diary of a dying man, yet he was dying at heart. You see, this man had lived a life of cruelty, working for evil men and destroying all things that held him together. He made himself a hollow body, and killed any man, woman or child who stood in his way. In his diary, he goes back in time to witness himself kill all those people because he is dying and can no longer destroy. It was a story of bitter tears, of sadness and grief. As Raven read the dusty, aged book, she maintained a surface of calamity and control. The book would jerk any tear from any eye of any normal girl, yet the author did know he could cause one girl to stay inert.

In the middle of her reading, a light knock tapped upon her metallic sliding door. "What?" she said softly.

"Um…Raven? It's me, Beast Boy. Can I talk to you?"

She lifted an eyebrow in suspicion, never being requested of an interview with the green changeling. Within a second, she met him at the door, her hood covering her pale-skinned face, her face a mask of emotion. "What?" she asked again.

Beast Boy looked sheepish, standing on the tips of his toes and holding his hands behind his back. "Would you – that is, you don't really have to. I mean, only if you wanted to – maybe I've come at a bad time-."

Raven's eyes fluttered briefly in annoyance. "Beast Boy, if you want to ask me something, than just do it."

"Um, right. R-Raven, would you go for a walk with me?"

The previously annoyed eyes flickered with pale purple light. Beast Boy…..asking Raven….to go out?! And in the middle of the night, no less. Was he planning something? Some sort of crazy joke for his own twisted amusement? It couldn't be the case, however, for Beast Boy's face was of seriousness and relief of being able to spit out his inquiry. His dark green face was hard to explain in the obscurity of the hallway. Raven studied his eyes carefully. They were shimmering not with mischief, but with honesty. "Alright," she answered quietly, surprising even herself at the answer.

The moon stretched milk white fingertips across the sky, making the starless night a landscape of imagination. The darkness of the watery harbor glimmered with sapphire resemblance, like a sea of jewels. Raven and Beast Boy silently approached the shore, baring their feet as they walked. The brutishness of the sands of Jump City did not affect the Titans' island, whose sands were as soft as the sky above.

They did not speak for several moments, simply strode alongside the magnificent waves, watching the tide roll in under the majestic moon. Raven could feel her face flush with embarrassment at sharing a beautiful scene with Beast Boy, knowing that her reputation for passiveness and indifference would be at stake if she did not say something fast. "Well? Why did you ask me here?"

Beast Boy stared at the glittering waters before facing Raven. His eyes were brimmed with tears. Raven almost gasped in surprise, not expecting Beast Boy to cry in front of her. She was so shocked that she could feel her own throat dry up. _Please don't…._, she thought mentally.

"Raven," he said in a croaky voice, "I can't stop thinking about Terra."

A huge wave crashed beneath Raven's feet and soaked her up to the knees. She felt hollow and stone-cold, even in the unusual warmth of the night. She looked down at the ground as she walked, aware of Beast Boy looking at her.

"I know how you feel Beast Boy," she said finally. She stopped walking, as did he. "After Malkior, I felt like he stole some part of me, even thought he tricked, betrayed and deceived me. For a long time I couldn't look at the trunk where I hid his accursed book, but I knew I had to get over it."

"No, Raven. It's not the same. You don't know what I'm going through." Beast Boy walked on, leaving Raven mildly stunned.

Raven didn't catch up. She waited before he turned around and walked back to her, a look of apology on his face. "Okay, fine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"You…have absolutely no inkling of what I feel; why I act the way I do, of who I am. So you cannot assume that I have no idea what you're going through." She scowled under her hood, turning on her heel. Beast Boy, in shock, caught her by the wrist and held her gently. Raven turned around and looked at him, her jaw dropping slightly and her hood falling down, revealing her beauteous tresses. "Please, don't go."

* * *

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

* * *

Raven obeyed wordlessly and continued to walk with him. "I want to help you, Raven. I know that we both…sort of know what it's like to lose some one and to deal with something you can't control."

"I can control anything," Raven said coolly. Inside, however, she realized this for the first time and mentally kicked herself for not realizing it before.

"You can. You are the strongest out of any of us. But I'm not as strong as you are. Can you help me?" Raven looked questionably at him. He smiled and looked her straight in the eyes. "I know you probably think I'm only a jokester, but I can be serious at times. For a second or two."

Raven smiled at him, a small smile that would seem of small significance, but was not.

* * *

_You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"_

* * *

She down-turned her smile and looked serious once more. "Beast Boy, life is not quite that simple."

Beast Boy looked thoughtful for a moment and stared straight ahead, their steps in rhythm with the waves. "Sometimes we make life too serious, and maybe that's why it's so hard."

Raven furrowed her eyebrows. Could it possibly be that Beast Boy was philosophical, that he understood such things about life that stretched even Raven's perspective? He was acting so unlike himself tonight that she thought he could under the influence of magic. He seemed stronger and more collected than ever before and it intrigued Raven slightly.

* * *

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

* * *

Beast Boy continued talking. "I visited Terra's grave yesterday. I was so confused that everyone else in the Tower could just move on and not feel the tempting pain that Terra left behind. I feel it everyday, almost."

Raven lowered her voice and kept it smooth. "Not all of us were like you, Beast Boy. We didn't…." she gulped noiselessly, refusing to let her emotions give way. "Terra meant something to each of us, but we never experienced what you felt for her." It was harder to say these words that she held in so tenderly than any she could possibly speak. Of course, there were three words that she could not even verbalize, and thinking about them made her hands clammy.

"I'm not expecting any of you to feel what I feel. That would be almost as hard as walking on water." When Beast Boy turned to look at Raven, she was not there. He looked frantically around him, only to see Raven hovering above the water, not even touching it, but merely walking on the air above it. "See? It's only that simple."

* * *

_The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,  
Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple_

* * *

Beast Boy's eyes widened. Raven looked magnificent, floating above the water like a goddess of night, her eyes sparkling like purple stones and her skin glowing. "Can you teach me?"

"Just close your eyes, and imagine yourself flying." Beast Boy did as she said, and morphed into a bat.

"Not like that." He reappeared in his human form, still watching her float above the water. "See yourself as you are."

He once again closed his eyes. When they were reopened, he was two inches above the ground, hovering like Raven was. Bewildered, he studied himself in the waters reflection. Along his spine were two beautifully shaped wings, cut so dynamically that they literally cut the air in two, needing not to flap them to stay above the ground. They had shiny green feathers and shone in the moonlight. Raven smiled. "We don't need to walk, now."

* * *

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

* * *

They both flew higher into the air, neither having to flap a wing of concentrate on lifting themselves up. When they reached one hundred feet above the water, Raven stopped and crossed her legs and sat in the air. Beast Boy mimicked her and faced the moon. "Raven?" he asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Do you do this often?"

"Never. This is my first time. I'm…" Raven blushed. She could feel her palms moisten at the thought of revealing to Beast Boy that she was afraid of being up so high alone. Although fear was her untimely end, she kept silence.

Beast Boy respected her silence, but neithertheless continued speaking. "Terra left me alone. I feel like there's no one out there one will be there for me, as a best friend, or possibly more." Beast Boy's eyes once again filled with tears, threatening to fall 100 feet.

The moon had started to fall into its bed while the titans spoke, the dawn approaching. Raven watched its descent in the sky, listening to Beast Boy's words. "There are many more Terras out there. She wasn't the only one, although she might have seemed that way. As for being alone, you're never alone." They both smiled at their secret.

Beast Boy stood up, looking down at Raven and the sea below. He extended a hand out to her. She took it and was lifted up beside Beast Boy, merely a few inches away from his face. They both blushed feverishly, turning away their faces. Raven attempted to put her hood back up, but Beast Boy stopped her. "Why do you always put your hood up?"

"I….never really realized I did it so often."

"Don't. It covers up your eyes." Once again, Raven blushed, and a part of her begged to put the hood back up, but another allowed her to stop herself.

They looked down at the water and Raven shivered. "Are you cold?" he asked gently.

"Not very," Raven answered cautiously. Beast Boy's eyes fell in disappointment, as did his ears. Raven was sad to see him do so, and added, "Well actually, I am now."

Beast Boy perked up slightly, and, very cautiously, put his arm around Raven's shoulders. He stood taller than her in the air, looking down into her eyes happily.

Raven could feel her emotions go lose, and below them, a doorknob shattered in the titans tower. They flew in the air like that, all the way down of the rooftop of titans tower. They stepped lightly onto the roof, and Beast Boy's wings went away. "Do you think they'll come back?"

She smiled at him kindly, a look of relief and momentary happiness on her face. "Yes, actually. Nothing's like before."

* * *

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

* * *

If you are wondering, the song "Simple and Clean", which was in this songfic, is by Utada Hikaru, and is the theme song of the playstation game 'Kingdom Hearts', which is the best game in the world, I think. Lol.

I'm sorry, but I just CAN NOT DO chapter stories. It's way too hard!! Plus, I love doing songfics, they're shorter and sweeter. So if you flame me, prepare for flames back! Only kidding.

Peace Out,

StakeMeSpike04


End file.
